


Making do

by Rivela



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, happy holigays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: With his flight cancelled due to inclement weather, Seth expects what's to be a very lousy Christmas... until he receives a text and, well, he isn't one to beat around the bush when it comes to Roman Reigns.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Making do

Christmas not falling on a Monday or a Friday was fortunate —it was indeed good they didn’t have to work on the 24th nor the 25th, particularly for those really looking forward to spend the holidays at home, or wherever, in company of their families; but hapless Seth couldn’t count himself among the lucky people that had managed to, at least, get home.

Deep down, he would have preferred to be busy, putting on a show and flumping on bed after eating to his heart’s content in the name of Christmas Eve, then move on the next day as if it was any other week. He hadn’t made plans for anything in particular anyways, and maybe that was what bothered him the most. It was like a regular day in between cities, except here nature had called the shots to have his flight delayed —and then cancelled—, leaving him with a sensation of being stranded while the rest of the world kept on with its celebrations.

Wasting time in a hotel room wasn’t exactly worse than staying at home feeling awkward about not feeling quite jolly..., although it wasn’t better either, and it was driving him out of his mind. Seth had already zapped through the channels and ordered something to drink before giving up and deciding to lay down, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long until his phone buzzed on the night stand.

The low hum of the phone vibrating on the nightstand startled him, pulling him out of his trivial misery. 

Seth reached for it, settling on his side and unlocking the screen: a text message, from Roman no less.

_ Sup, having fun? _

He sighed. “Yeah, lotta fun,” Seth said to himself as he typed a reply.

_ As much as I can have in a hotel room _

Roman took a while to get back to him. Seth looked at his phone every so often, unlocking and locking the screen several times, giddiness nesting in his stomach while his fingertips tingled in anticipation. 

A few texts came in a haste just when he was about to give up and call it a night. Reading them one by one with care, imagining Roman’s voice in his head and how he’d speak those words to him, caused the whirl inside him become all the more intense, even though there was nothing suggestive in them. He closed his eyes and pictured Roman behind him, embracing him and whispering his concerns against Seth’s ear. 

_ Sorry, I was helping in the kitchen, you know my mom _

_ What do you mean a hotel room _

_ Didn’t you get home _

Seth bit his bottom lip, the earlier exasperation of spending the night trapped in a small room replaced by the warmth of lust spreading through his body.

_ What are you wearing? _

_ You gotta wine and dine me first _

He rolled his eyes and huffed annoyed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done that kind of thing before; actually, it wasn’t like they wasted the chance to rekindle physicality in every occasion they could, so Seth didn’t see harm in acting on his lowest impulses without hesitation.

As he started to tap on the screen’s keyboard, an imaged was delivered to his device. Roman sported a long sleeve t-shirt that squeezed against his torso, leaving Seth’s mouth to water at the thought of feeling Roman’s pecs and sides; he could only assume how good his back looked too, broad and strong, and his hands trembled remembering the many, many times he clung to him, dragging his nails down on it.

_ Your turn _

Seth propped himself back to take a picture. He angled his phone after undoing his pants and lifting his shirt enough to show his abs and leaning on one arm so Roman could get a peek of his happy trail along with the edge of his underwear’s elastic. He hoped his more risqué photo would egg Roman to follow Seth’s example and show more skin, because Seth wouldn’t be satisfied with an innocent and nonchalant selfie, let alone one only showing Roman’s clothed upper body.

The answer to his provocations came almost instantly, a curt  _ damn  _ read on his screen, and Seth typed fast, disappointed not to receive a reply in kind.

_ Like what you see? _

No answer. Three, five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and Seth threw his phone to the opposite side of the bed; frustration recoiled in his stomach, replacing the arousal he had felt earlier. Now he was in a bad mood for real, wishing Roman hadn’t contacted him in the first place; it was better to be idle and bored than frustrated in Seth’s book, and the mere idea of getting off, angrily at that, didn’t appeal him at all.

He rolled on the bed and groaned. High strung as he was, he didn’t want to dwell too much on it, so what if he had been not so subtly turned down or ignored? He’d sleep it off and, hopefully, he’d be home the next day if the weather had mercy on him.

With a sigh, Seth got up to change and, when he had gotten off his tee, his phone buzzed once again. He stared at it for a moment, unsure of whether he wanted the night to continue or just get in bed. The screen announced an incoming videocall.

“Took your sweet time to pick up, huh?” Roman said when he saw Seth on his screen.

Seth just swallowed hard. Roman, like him, was shirtless, and Seth could tell he wasn’t at his parents’ anymore thanks to the quiet and calmness in the background.

“Didn’t want to risk it sending pics back and forth,” Roman explained. “You’re really something, teasing me while I’m with my family.”

Roman’s chuckle was like a purr in his ears, coaxing the tension off his body with its low and soft rumble.

“What can I say,” Seth finally spoke. “I know what gets my guy going.”

Another chuckle from Roman didn’t distract Seth from the fiery glow in his eyes. All of a sudden it felt like the sun was blazing outside, and Seth had to lick his lips as his mind slipped into a comfortable and warm daze. He had missed that, the way Roman knew how to give him what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ ; he missed having Roman near, at hand’s reach for whatever selfish whim Seth had.

“Been missing me?” The question had a frantic nod for answer, and Roman gave him a crooked half smile that made Seth’s heart skip a beat. “Get all your clothes off. I wanna see you strip for me.”

Seth placed his phone against the base of the small lamp on the night stand and walked back a few steps so Roman could get a good view of him. He wriggled to help himself push his jeans down and pulled them off each leg slowly, then his underwear came off and he stood there, exposed and vulnerable, basking in Roman’s hungry stare.

A hum of approval filled Seth with pride while the anticipation had him fidgeting, antsy and desperate. He most definitely wanted to feel Roman all over his body, but having him spewing orders instead wasn’t too shabby; the imperative need to carry out what he was going to be told had his hands trembling a bit, and his head, his thoughts, got murkier and spaced out.

“What do you want?”

The words tugged at Seth’s most sensitive places and, gasping before being able to find the words he wanted to say, his body didn’t respond. His focus was one hundred percent on Roman, his expressions, his voice, the glint in his eyes, the way his tongue poked out of his lips to lick them.

Roman leaned forward, his face front and center in the phone’s screen. “Are you pent up? Feeling a little frustrated and needy?” The whine that escaped Seth’s lips was music to Roman’s ears, though he needed Seth to use words. “Hm? I want to hear you, Seth. Remember you gotta talk to me.”

Suddenly it was hard for Seth to speak, even his breathing had hitched up, the air in the hotel room so dense he felt he was drowning.

“Yes,” he managed to gasp. “I’m just so- I want you. I miss you, I’m on edge all the time and I have to put up this front, and you’re not there to take care of me. I need you.”

The desperate words flowed smoothly out of his mouth, and Roman stared at him for a moment. “Get in bed, baby. I want you to touch yourself like I would. I want you to do yourself and tell me what you’re doing.”

Seth went to his luggage first to retrieve the lube and then climbed on the bed. He was dizzy, his senses alight with the idea of Roman watching and hearing him; this time he was baring himself naked in a different level, opening his heart and spilling the many desires that had been piling for a long time, and yet it felt right.

He stroked himself with a lazy pace and opened his mouth, the rush of emotion making his eyes tear up a little. “I just want you,” he said. “I don’t care how, I want you to do with me whatever you want.”

“But what do you want right now?”

It was an interesting question, because Seth could think of a lot of positions he wanted Roman to fuck him in, nevertheless, what he was starved for was the contact of Roman’s skin, the way he enveloped Seth in a safe and warm cocoon away from the world, guarding off the bad thoughts and insecurities, loving him without restraint.

“I want to feel you.” 

“Okay.” Now Roman nodded. “Touch yourself. Think it’s me, I’m here, I’m watching.”

Seth relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his hands wander on his body. A shiver shook his body when he reached the spots that Roman loved to tease: his nipples, his waist, his happy trail. He traced his muscles the way Roman’s fingertips would, and he eased to lean back while his hand kept going south.

“You look so good. I wish I was there.”

He gasped, encouraged to be bolder and more self-complacent.

Squirting a generous amount of lube on himself, Seth began jerking himself fast, moans escaping him in every exhale and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He utters his greedy itches, panting and gasping, goaded by Roman to go on and further; and Seth did, he went as deep as his heart and his body allowed, admitting how much he missed to be pounded against every surface in hotel rooms, in rental cars, in hallways backstage.

Seth fingered himself too, showed the corners of his body like an offering, even though he was unable to really give himself to Roman, and he did his best to make up for it with honesty, mumbling and moaning and shuddering, confessing all the unfashionable things he thought and felt. And Roman took it in, all of it, his eyes fixated on Seth the whole time, praising and cooing him the same he would if Seth was in his arms, and Seth swore it was the most intense orgasm he ever experienced when Roman told him how missed and needed and desired he was.

The peak of pleasure made his toes curl and his legs tense to the point of pain, and he was still shivering and shaking well after the hot spurts of completion had stopped.

“God, I wish you were here.” Seth croaked, holding the phone against the pillow, and Roman gave him a smile when his eyes started to close.

“You should come over for New Year’s.” 

Seth muttered a weak  _ yes _ as his eyelids get heavier and, the next thing he knows, it’s morning.

He sat up on the bed with the sudden realization, his body droopy and kind of sore, but he was sated and content, like he hadn’t felt in a while. A second realization hit him, because his stomach dropped remembering the night before; he didn’t take consideration of Roman, collapsing after coming and falling asleep while still videocalling with him.

“Oh, no.” He lamented and held his head in his hands. Roman wouldn’t reproach him, but he would sure tease and make fun of him, so Seth reached for his phone to apologize and promise to make it up to him the next time they were in the same proximity. “Guess I gotta-“

He froze in place, though; he had received a few messages after the videocall ended. 

There was a picture of Roman —his face out of frame, thankfully—holding his dick, hard as rock, precome beading at the tip; then another, of the aftermath, Roman’s stomach covered with his release, his half hard dick in the forefront, although a bit out of focus. A  _ Happy Christmas _ text underneath, along with a reminder of the invitation extended the previous night:  _ Come over for New Year’s _ .


End file.
